


Hawk’s story

by Scifirouge (Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse)



Series: Flyers verse [4]
Category: CSI: NY, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Immortals, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse/pseuds/Scifirouge
Summary: Sometimes staying in one life hurt worse than moving on.





	Hawk’s story

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a larger universe.  
> This was written quite awhile ago.

Hawk sometimes hated his life. It was rare that he allowed himself to think along these lines, but when he did he could get to be in a foul mood. He held the record among the Flyers as staying in the same place for the longest, as a matter of fact, he had been Sheldon Hawkes, going on eleven years now. He satisfied the occasional wanderlust, by changing professions or places. However he could never quite stop his guilt because the problem with staying in one place was that you began to care about the people and things around you, which was always painful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawkes is immortal


End file.
